Nuit de solitude
by Di-Bee
Summary: Des fois, les jours de pluie où le destin paraît trop lourd à porter, le réconfort se retrouve alors qu'on le croyait perdu. Jibbs, Tiva. OS


Titre : Nuit de solitude

Spoiler : Aucun, disons pre-saison 6, et post saison 3...

Disclaimer : Ncis n'est pas à moi ni aucun de ces personnages, je ne fait ça que pour le plaisir.

Rating : Aucun

Résumé : Des fois, les jours de pluie où le destin paraît trop lourd à porter, le réconfort se retrouve alors qu'on le croyait perdu. Jibbs, Tiva. OS

Note : Merci à Myriam. Ceci est une vielle fic, ressortie du fond d'un dossier oublié. Mais je voulais tout de même la publier.

Elle entendait la télévision de ses voisins de l'étage au dessus qui passait un quelconque jeu télévisé, les enfant d'à côté, pas encore couchés, qui se chamaillaient... Toute cette vie, à laquelle elle réfléchissait encore et encore, l'aurait-elle jamais ? Aurait-elle jamais la possibilité de fonder une famille, de trouver quelqu'un pour qui elle compterait, vraiment ? Pour qui elle compterait autrement que comme une simple amie, ou collègue, même si le fait de s'être fait des amis était déjà une très bonne chose...

Elle jeta un regard mélancolique à son piano qui était resté fermé, définitivement fermé, ces dernières semaines. _Pas le temps et pas la passion nécessaire pour faire courir ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires_. Les enquêtes trop rapprochées et l'éloignement de Tony avaient annulé toutes leurs séances pianistiques, la laissant seule face à son clavier, et la plupart du temps incapable d'aligner deux notes sans que l'une des deux ne sonne faux à ses oreilles. Elle pensait tout en mineur, elle voyait la vie de la même couleur que son piano, noir, et le reflet qu'elle y percevait ne la rendait pas fière de celle qu'elle était... Les gammes bémol se succédaient dans sa tête, sans qu'elle ne passe jamais ses doigts autre part que sur son bureau, quand quelqu'un la mettait encore en attente. Plus le temps passait et plus elle trouvait sa ressemblance avec un standard téléphonique frappante...

Elle était une personne, pas une machine... Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond, en carré, de faire l'impossible pour l'inimaginable. Quoiqu'elle fasse et quoiqu'elle dise, elle restait comme transparente. La nouveauté de son arrivée était passée depuis longtemps maintenant, et les seuls regards qu'elle captait était ceux de ses collègues venant lui demander un service. Celui de Tony qui jadis la rendait si fière, il le posait sur une autre qu'elle, dont elle ignorait tout. Qui lui gâchait la vie sans même la connaître. Triste sort que celui d'être dans l'ombre. Dans l'ombre de son propre travail, qui devenait routine au fil des enquêtes qui se suivaient et finissaient par se ressembler. Elle restait de plus en plus souvent devant son bureau, tempérée dans ses ardeurs par un supérieur exigeant pour qui le mot perfection avait un sens profond.

Certains jours, elle se réveillait le matin sans savoir où elle était, sous les bombes à Tel-Aviv ou dans la banlieue calme qu'elle avait investie à son arrivée à Washington. Elle finissait par perdre jusqu'à son identité, répondant mécaniquement aux appels qui fusaient, servant juste de messager aux autres.

Elle devait changer tout ça, se faire remarquer, ne serait-ce qu'une ultime fois. Seule dans son appartement vide, elle avait pris la plume, et se décidait enfin à coucher sur le papier tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Sa souffrance, de n'être plus que celle que l'on salue au passage, un fantôme de la jeune femme déterminée qu'elle était à son arrivée à l'agence. Toute sa vie elle se souviendrait de ce jour où elle avait débarqué là, pour défendre son frère. La pluie coulait à flots au dehors, et elle venait défendre celui dont elle apprendrait plus tard sa trahison. Elle avait rencontré tous ces Américains, qu'elle avait jugé trop rapidement comme bornés. Sa première collision avec l'un d'entre eux avait changé sa vie, l'avait métamorphosée à jamais.

Elle n'avait d'abord pas senti ce changement s'opérer en elle, puis, peu à peu, elle était devenue celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, celle sur laquelle tout glissait comme les gouttes de pluies qui battaient encore à présent les carreaux. Le papier absorbait l'encre comme il l'aurait fait de ses larmes, en douceur, sans tâche, sans remords. Les mots glissaient sous sa plume avec plus de facilité qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle racontait son histoire à quelqu'un qui n'en avait sans doute plus grand chose à faire.

Elle se sentait idiote de faire une chose pareille, mais avait décidé que c'était la meilleure solution. De là à demander une mutation si les choses tournaient au vinaigre ; acide et amer, tel risquait d'être son discours à présent.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu en arrivant en Amérique, c'était encore ce beau pays qui lui avait fait perdre ce qu'elle venait tout juste de gagner. Sur un dernier mot amer, une signature d'une main qui tremblait, elle décida de s'octroyer une bonne douche. L'eau chaude en déferlante lui ferait plus de bien que d'écouter la pluie. Ses oreilles étaient couvertes par l'eau, le bruit l'entourait, elle se sentait flotter, elle se sentait mieux que pendant les semaines qui venait de passer.

***

Un temps à ne pas mettre un chien dehors, voilà ce qu'il se disait. Et pourtant il y était. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'il se sentait plus bas qu'un chien. Tout juste une puce bonne à pomper l'oxygène de gens qui le méritaient plus que lui.

Il passa la porte de l'immeuble de sa coéquipière le plus facilement du monde, il connaissait son code d'entrée depuis le jour où il l'avait aidée à porter ses courses. Ca avait été sa condition à une leçon de piano. Arrivé à la porte, il sonna. Puis encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux protestent. Une vague de froid avait trouvé le chemin de sa racine dorsale, il allait se retrouver avec une pneumonie, sous peu. Pestant contre elle-même et la surdité passagère de la jeune israélienne, il fit ce qu'elle lui avait appris. Elle était douée dans ce domaine et il n'arrivait pas à sa cheville, mais, il savait se débrouiller suffisamment bien pour parvenir à ses fins.

Une fois la serrure forcée selon l'ancienne méthode, il entra dans l'appartement. Il entendait la douche, et jugea inutile de faire une frayeur à une tueuse sur-entraînée. Il allait s'asseoir dans le canapé quand il remarqua une lettre sur la table. S'avançant, il aperçu son nom en en-tête de la lettre. Une coïncidence !

Lui, seul, mal, dérivant dans la ville comme un fantôme, se trouve à la porte de sa coéquipière pour la trouver écrivant une lettre. À lui ! S'asseyant, il commença à lire. L'écriture penchée notait sa fatigue. Son mal-être, à voir la lettre. Au fur et à mesure de ses lignes, il sentait les larmes s'ajouter aux gouttes de pluie sur ses joues. Il se rendit compte du malaise qui avait régné entre eux ces derniers temps. De toutes les choses qu'il lui avait faite endurer sans s'en rendre compte.

Il était encore effondré et humide quand, humide elle-aussi, Ziva sortit de la salle de bain. Elle hoqueta de surprise, incapable du moindre mouvement. Alors qu'en temps normal, elle lui aurait pointé une arme sous le nez, elle ne put avoir aucune réaction. Elle s'avachit sur le canapé face à lui, la tête dans les mains, ne tenant pas compte de sa serviette mal nouée. Elle sentit ses propres joues s'humidifier un peu plus. Et, d'abord, que faisait-il là ?

Elle se sentit vidée de toute force, tout simplement incapable de dire quoique ce soit, en quelque langue que ce soit.

Il commença à parler. Doucement. Le ton tout juste audible, il commença doucement le récit de sa journée. Une journée qui portait la poisse. Voilà ce qu'il venait de vivre. La tête dans les mains, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son amie, il commença son récit. Le ton monocorde était de mise, et cette fois les larmes de Ziva venait de la compassion qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait comme un trou dans le coeur, qui la faisait se sentir misérable d'avoir osé lui écrire une lettre aussi désespérée. Il lui raconta tout. Qui était la Grenouille pour Jenny Shepard, comment il s'était fait avoir, comment sa fille l'avait eu, à son tour, et trahi, ce qu'il commençait juste à ressentir pour elle. Comment, parce qu'elle aussi s'était faite avoir, la directrice avait déchargé toute sa hargne sur lui, comment il avait traversé les trois-quarts de la ville à pied sous le déluge le plus total pour parler à celle en qui il avait toute confiance.

Il était venu la voir en derniers recours, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il avait le sentiment que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'aider, qu'elle était la dernière personne à qui se confier.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, toujours sans la regarder. Il se sentait mal, surtout après la lettre qu'il venait de lire. Tout ce qu'ils firent fut se rassurer mutuellement. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu vers elle, pour ça qu'elle lui avait écrit. Et peut-être un peu plus, qui sait. Leurs doigts entrelacés en disaient beaucoup sur eux, leurs projets, leur mentalité.

***

A l'autre bout de la ville, une femme aux cheveux roux en bataille, en position fœutale, déjà humide du fait du déluge qui ne voulait discontinuer, accentuait encore le taux d'humidité de l'air, des traces salées striant ses joues. Ses bras entourant ses genoux, elle se sentait mal, faible, elle aussi. Et une autre main la mena vers un bonheur tout proche. Entourée de l'odeur de bois, et de café, et d'une présence chaude, elle sentit ses paupières se fermer et sa conscience arrêter ses élucubration. Elle se sentait bien, et n'avait plus envie ni besoin de fuir à présent, les tueurs à traquer attendraient. Son souffle s'apaisa, et celui de Gibbs se tranquillisa, il détestait la voir dans cet état. Il soupira. Jusqu'où le mènerait-elle ?

***

Autre part, à l'écart de la ville. Un homme, seul, était mal lui aussi. Il se sentait mis à l'écart. Mais personne n'allait l'aider, lui. Personne ne serait là pour lui tenir la main ou le regarder dormir. Personne. Il alla se coucher, suivant le Chanel n°5 jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère devant laquelle il passa en ralentissant. Elle dormait comme un bébé. Un vieux bébé. Il sourit à cette évocation et éteignit la lumière du couloir. Si personne ne pouvait le soutenir, il aurait encore de nombreux morts à aider le lendemain. Un vague sourire déchira son visage, et il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Encore une nuit de solitude.


End file.
